Pewdiepie Crazy Adventure-series
Pewdiepie Crazy Adventure-series is Eroxxie Games very first game-series featuring youtuber PewDiePie and was orginally made for a jam! The series contains 2 games and 1 cancelled/remade game! Plot First Game - Pewdiepie Crazy Adventure PewDiePie got sucked in a RPG game and is doing anything to get back to the real life again but he has to face the World´s dangers and foes! The game was made for a jam! Bosses in the first game: *Exodus *Evie *Death *The Dark Lord Second Game - Pewdiepie Crazy Adventure 2 As known in the first game, PewDiePie is trapped in a RPG-game and tried to escape this world! Now, he has recived a message to travel to an island where he going to experience new friends, foes and quests! This game contained lot more in it than the previous game like Party System and other famous interactions with youtubers! Third Game - Pewdiepie Crazy Adventure 3: Cursed Sands Pewdiepie Crazy Adventure 3: Cursed Sands was the sequel to the second game. This game was going to focus on the story the most and less on like fighting. Eroxxe Games announced in December 2014 that the game was cancelled and was not going to be made. The following text is a statement from Eroxxie: "This series is the most fun game i have ever made. It started as a game for a jam, specificly#indievspewdiepie and is now something more! As the evolution history looks right now: When i planned to to a game for the jam, i wanted it to include the youtuber Pewdiepie, just because it was his jam. First, i planned to do a point-and-click, but that was just a junk game. Then i tried plattformer. It was alright, until i saw all the other games was almost plattformers. So therefore i wanted to do something unique, an RPG. So i started by download bunch of pictures and started my scripting and building! The game was made within 3 hours and was uploaded. The game did get played and recived lots of moderate responses. When i looked back on the game, i did not like it at all. It was a creation that i made with compressed parts of data! '' ''So i wanted to make a sequel to the game, with no junk. The game needed more than just press and walking elements. It needed a story! The first game just told you that PDP got teleported into a RPG game, thats it. In PCA 2, you got informed that PDP is on his way on a island to recive an important mission and then you will follow a good mission line! Also, you now to take care of your own party. Other famous people joined too and when the game was finnish, i felt that now the game finally got a soul! 'So the story could be expanded'! '' Now, onto the news! ''PCA 2 is the last game in the series. The reason is PewDiePie. I dont feel like doing a game of a youtuber. PDP´s herodays has come to an end!'" ''- Eroxxie'' But then out of nowhere, Eroxxie posted this on the GameJolt gamepage 29/1/15: Hello! Im Eroxxie and the creator of the series PCA. I cancelled the third game, namely this game, called Pewdiepie Crazy Adventure 3: Cursed Sands. The reason i did it was because i felt that the series was done and i was killing it of. Now, im dusting it off and rembember how fun it was to create these games. Therefore, im will continue make the game BUT(!), im changing the game and the series to Journey Beyond. What´s the major changes? The changes im doing is to swap Pewds character and replacing him with a fiction character, callled Ray. Ray is living in the same universe as Pewds did and has since the story of the second sequel inspired Ray to become a adventurer like Pewds. Ray meet Pewds and they start to hang out and become friends. Then Pewds finds a way out of the game (if you have played the previous games, you know that Pewds actually its trapped in a RPG-game). Pewds then put down his mantle of heroes and place it upon Ray, who he has good feelings about to become a hero. So with this said, the story is pretty much the same and the story will continue on! Thank you for reading and follow the game for more updates! So the game is changing name, but is going to be made! Trivia *The game is made in RPG Maker VX Ace. *PCA 3 was made, but with a diffrent name named Journey Beyond. *Eroxxie have himself stated that he hates PCA 1 because its was made in a hurry! *Eroxxie is hidden somewhere in PCA 2